Be careful what you wish for
by The Prince ofInfinite Darkness
Summary: A word of advice be very clear how you word your wishes . You just might get what you asked for but not wanted in the first place. Pairings Naruto/harem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

As far as the eye could see it looked like this entire dimension was just a mirade of colours merging and coalescing randomly in a state of constant random flux. In a way this place this creation of a single being was more beautiful than all of nature's bounty and yet in others this lifeless void was more terrible and terrifying than anything nature had ever created .

This dimension was created by the power of a single entity one which was arguably one of the strongest to ever exist . He had willed this place into existence to serve as his home . The constant random flux of colour in this place represented his personality which like his home was in eternal and random change .

The entity in question was born in one of the first civilizations to come into existence across the multiverse . He had been orphaned at birth as his mother died during child birth while his father died sealing an enormous nine tailed demon fox into him . Even though he grew up alone and unloved the boy had remarkable fortitude and always looked towards the brighter side of things . He always fought for the weak and oppressed . As the boy grew older the seal performed its function by merging the nine tailed demon fox with his jailor . With so much power the boy now man became undisputedly the strongest being on the planet . Thus he was able to complete his dream of a united planet and also crush the ninja system because of which millions died needlessly because of the greed of a few .

But as is the way of the world all good things must come to an end. If power corrupts then it is only natural that absolute power corrupts absolutely . After all darkness and light always go hand in hand . By its very nature darkness can't exist without light. The brighter the flame the longer and darker are the shadows cast by it . With no one left to challenge him and no real use for all his strength his own power started going to his head . His hunger and urge to fight led him to go to other dimensions looking for places to conquer and worthy opponents to fight .

This cycle of senseless death and destruction continued for untold millennia . As his strength grew from the defeat of every worthy foe at his hands so did his ego . It got to such a point that he thought himself invincible .

So the entity Naruto just like countless before him let pride blind himself and ended up challenging the creator herself Gaia thinking that there was no one else who could challenge him. What followed was one of the shortest and most brutal battle Naruto had ever been part of . It came as no surprise that Naruto lost and badly at that .

As punishment for his transgressions Naruto was sealed into his home dimension so that he could think about his actions and repent . There was no further punishment required really . Fifty thousand years with no contact with the outside and the only company being your own thoughts is enough to make anyone go mad . It is time enough for anyone to contemplate over their decisions and their effects on those surrounding him .

It was only recently for some odd reason that the seal on the dimension had been lifted . Not to look a gift horse in the mouth Naruto intended to leave his prison as quickly as possible when the seal dissipated entirely .

Naruto had found that in his long confinement what he had missed most was interacting with others . Naruto had been isolated for so long that he longed for any contact with any individual from any species.

(Timeskip : A Few Hours Later)

It was late in the afternoon when a small dimensional tear opened up by the shaded river banks out of which stepped a tall figure who was roughly six and a half feet . He had bright blonde hair with bloody red eyes with golden slits . The figure was dressed in a simple weather stained traveller's cloak and black pants and sandals .

Naruto closely scanned his surroundings hoping that they would give him some clue of his location . Concentrating his keen hearing he could hear the hustle and bustle of human activity coming from not too far away . Making his way towards the source of all the noise at a sedate pace Naruto could not help but notice how similar everything around him looked . It was as if he had been here a long time ago .

Coming closer to the source of the noise the first thing Naruto spotted was a pair of massive gates behind which the familiar vision of Konoha was present . For a moment Naruto was overwhelmed by the feelings of nostalgia . This Konoha was exactly the way he remembered it had been while he had been growing up .

Before he let himself get immersed in the past again Naruto firmly reminded himself that this could not be the same village where he grew up . There was no way that fifty thousand years later the village would remain virtually unchanged . Having concluded this fact the only logical explanation was that this was some kind of an alternate universe somewhere in the multiverse .

Deciding that he was here he might as well check on his counterpart Naruto went off in search of him .

(Location : Team Seven training grounds)

It was getting late . There was perhaps not more than an hour of sunlight remaining . There was only one person present in the training ground at the moment . Twelve year old Naruko had been left tied to the stump after her Genin exams by her team . It seemed that no one had any intentions of coming and untying her . Actually Naruko was pretty sure the members of her team had long since forgotten all about her .

Naruko had been so happy earlier that day for being put on the same team as her secret crush Sasuke Uchiha . Even though all the girls in the graduation class had a crush on him Naruko always knew her feelings went deeper than the rest . She liked Sasuke not because of his good looks which were a big plus by the way but for his determination and resolve . She really thought that she was truly the only person who could understand his pain of being alone .

It had made her so happy to have accidently become his first kiss . Even the beating she received from the rest of the girls after that incident had not dulled her happiness .

She had come in such high spirits to take part in her sensei's test only for her crush to destroy her happiness . Him calling her dead weight on multiple occasions during the test and then along with the rest of her team callously leaving her bound to the stump had made her do something she promised to stop doing a long time ago .

Seeing her helpless the villagers had taken great relish in tormenting her both verbally and physically by throwing stones at her . No one not even a single person had come forward to help her .

Her tears had not stopped flowing even now when all the villagers had returned home leaving her alone . She resigned herself to spending a night out in the open with no food to eat or water to drink .

Noticing that someone had blocked out the sun light Naruko opened her eyes seeing only the blurry outline of a tall figure as he examined her . Blinking a few times her vision came into focus and she could see the figure more clearly . Seeing what looked like a very tall and handsome seventeen year old looking at her blankly she cringed preparing herself for the physical harm which was sure to follow.

Naruto stared down at the figure before him . He could not believe how his counterpart in this dimension was a girl . She looked exactly like a younger sexy jutsu of his would have looked . She was even dressed in the same clothes he used to wear when he was younger . Noticing her cringe Naruto started examining her more closely . He noticed quite a lot of dried blood and mud on her . Though of course her healing had not left any cuts or bruises there were other tell tale signs which an experienced eye can find .

Naruto broke her bonds with ease and prevented her from falling by supporting her . It seemed that blood loss had weakened her greatly . Naruto gently set Naruko on the ground while taking out a rag from his pocket . Wetting it Naruto began to gently remove the blood and mud caked on her . As he was doing this Naruko decided to ask him something that was on her mind " Why are you helping me?"

Not stopping in what he was doing Naruto replied " Do I need a reason to help you . I am doing it because I feel like it that's all ."

"But you don't even know my name" protested Naruko weakly .

"Why must it be necessary for me to know something as insignificant as your name to help you . Honestly you humans are so complicated sometimes ."

After finishing cleaning her Naruto gently picked up Naruko bridle style while ignoring her feeble protests . " So where do you live. I can't very well leave you lying here ."

"The Namikaze estate" was all she managed to slur out before falling unconscious .

AN: First chapter is finished . It was much shorter than I intended . I am falling asleep writing it . I have no strength left to write more at this point .

Pairings will be Naruto/harem for this story.

And kindly review they are always appreciated .


	2. AN

Author's Note

I am ashamed to admit it guys but I am stuck . I had originally planned on making this story one in which Naruto seeks redemption and to correct all the mistakes he made in his long life along with gaining forgiveness from the people for his past sins .

I know I know how unoriginal the plot sounds but trust me it is not .

Over the last two months I developed two more plot ideas which can be applied to this story . Both are a lot darker in which romance will definitely take a back seat . So in a nut shell I am asking you this do you or don't you want Naruto seeking redemption . I have no qualms writing either as I already have the notes written . Please give an answer quickly as your decision will radically affect the direction this story will take .


End file.
